Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure
Wasabi Super Fight Movie Adventure (abbreviated: WSFMA) is a 2010 Lovian action movie that is to appear soon. The film is based on the real-life expierences of martial artist and actor-stuntman Rico Wasabi, and on the books and novels by the same name. The movie is directed by August Magnus Donia. The movie will be his first movie, and his nation-wide debute. Rico Wasabi, himself a veteran actor with roles in dozens of movies, will help Donia trough the process. Wasabi plays himself, as usual. The movie also stars the famous actor Thomas R. Wang. The movie has a cult status. Plot Rico Wasabi wakes up with a terrible hangover and finds a note on his mirror saying: :"The sushi you ate last nigh, has bomb in it! Not so good for you!" Rico Wasabi has to defeat several enemies all lead by the mysterious cowboy named Monkey Faced Man and his followers, who made Rico eat a bomb. While beating their asses, he delivers some classical one-liners such as: "how do you like me now, Ching-Chong-Chow?" and of course the all-time favorite: "Haha! Right in the bamiballs!". Wasabi needs to get revenge, and find the solution to his problem. Then, somehow, they all end up in the past, on a mysterious island where an epic battle has just begun. Luckily, Wasabi can count on the aid of his sidekick Wang, who teleported there too. A mysterious kungfu master may or may not hold the key to the mystery. What will happen? Watch the movie and... find out! Cult following The film was received terrible by movie critics in Lovia, who described it as "the most cheesy film ever made in Lovia". Another critic described the film as "a really long episode of the 1990s Power Rangers with a plot that could have been written by Kim Jong-Il". Despite, or possibly because of the bad reviews, many Lovians went to see the movie anyway and it sold well when released on DVD and Blue-ray later in 2010. Several lines from the movie later turned into internet-memes. The plot is described as "paperthin and full of holes" and "making absolutely no sense whatsoever". Faced with difficult situations, characters sometimes suddenly appear to be able to fly or teleport themselves to safety, or gain (and lose) magical powers randomly. Many questions are left entirely unanswered and do not add to the story at all. WSGMA is generally accepted as "the worst Lovian movie of all times". Cast * Rico Wasabi - as himself * Thomas R. Wang - as himself * Dunya Smiths - as Daisy * Werner Alfonso - as The Amazing Space Cowboy * Helena Meriams - as The Very Lonely Ranger * Donald H. Bernard - as the narrator * Jhon Lewis - as Monkey Faced Man * Aseiko Teisuke - as Giant Samurai on Horseback Stunts Some of the stunts in the movie were performed by Jon Johnson. Johnson is a great stuntman and serves as a body double for some of the major stars in the movie; although Wasabi and Wang do most of their stunts by themselves. Category:Film Category:Culture